El muérdago de la resurrección
by milly loca
Summary: Dos reinos en guerra, una boda, una tragedia y una amistad en peligro por culpa de viejos rencores y odios que volverán a salir a flote. Nyo Macau x Nyo México, Leve España x Nyo China (Para Eagle)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno espero que les guste y que a mi amiga que cumple años hoy igual, y espero que me salga bien nwn.**

 **Bien sin mas que decir, los dejo con la historia.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1._**

 ** _La historia de una Guerra._**

Hace muchos años existía dos reinos que antes estaban en paz, sin embargo con el tiempo esa amistad se perdió cuando los monarcas estos fallecieron y sus herederos subieron al trono, y gracias a eso estallo la guerra entre ambos reinos.

El reino del Fénix, era gobernado en la actualidad por su Rey, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, este tenia un amigo de confianza y el segundo teniente de su guardia imperial, Emilio Fernandez Carrido, que sobraba decir era su primo y a quien había elegido como su sucesor, en caso de fallecer.

Y el reino azul del pájaro Azul, era gobernado por Chun Yin Wang, esta tenia una hija de su matrimonio con Paulo Da Silva, su difunto esposo, de nombre Jade Wang Da Silva, a quien había elegido por si ella llegaba a fallecer como su sucesora.

Pero vamos a ver como les va a ambos reinos en este conflicto que ya llevaba mas de cien años sin resolverse.

Era una mañana tranquila en el reino azul, en el castillo una joven despertaba debido que los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, la joven de cabellos sumamente largos se levanto de su cama mientra se estiraba para quitar su pereza se levanto de la cama y abrió su ventana, respiro el aire fresco de la mañana, justo en ese momento entro a s cuarto una de sus criadas, la cual apenada se disculpo por no llamar antes.

-Disculpe usted majestad-Dijo apenada la joven con rasgos asiáticos como ella, el nombre de esa chica era Sakura Honda, su mejor amiga.

-No hables con tanta formalidad Sakura, solo llámame Jade-Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Esta bien Jade-Sama-Dijo algo mas apenada, Jade suspiro sabia que su amiga nunca dejaría sus formalidades-Le traje su desayuno.

-Genial gracias Sakura-Le dijo mientras lo recibía y empezaba a comer-Por cierto, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?-Le pregunto.

-Si, el regalo de cumpleaños de Chun Yin-Sama esta en su mesa de noche-Le dijo mientras ella le sacaba un cambio de ropa-Lo puso ahí como usted me dijo.

-Bien, gracias Sakura-Le agradeció mientras comía.

Cuando termino de comer para después ser ayudada por Sakura a vestirse, aunque Jade se resistió no logro persuadir a la chica por lo que se resigno a que Sakura la vistiera, cuando termino de arreglarse tomo el regalo de su madre y se dirigió a verla.

-"Solo espero que le guste mi regalo"-Pensaba la joven imaginando lo feliz que se pondría su madre al recibir su regalo.

 **Mientras en otra parte.**

Un joven de rasgos latinos caminaba por los pasillos mientras pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos, no le gustaba mucho la guerra pero fue criado literalmente para ella, entrenaba día tras día, para ser un buen soldado, desde que era un niño fue educado y entrenado por su primo Antonio, su única familia y rey del reino rojo.

Pero sin querer ese día se encontró con su primo en el camino a su cuarto.

-Hola Emilio-Le saludo el joven español sonriendo.

-Hola Antonio-Le saludo algo serio y suspiro.

-¿Te ocurre algo Emilio?-Le pregunto preocupado el joven rey.

-Solo pensaba, ¿en verdad tenemos que seguir esta guerra que ya no tiene sentido?-Le pregunto mirando a su primo a los ojos.

Antonio lo medito un momento, y luego suspiro, su primo tenia razón esa guerra hace años que dejo de tener sentido, pero no sabia que hacer para cerrar ese siclo de odio y desprecio por parte de los dos reinos.

-Tienes razón Emilio, pero ya no se que hacer para parar esto-Dijo mientras suspiraba, pero cambio de conversación-Supe que ya afinaste mas tu poder sobre el fuego.

-Si, yo puedo controlarlo un poco mas-Dijo mientras suspiraba, ya imaginaba que para zafarse Antonio cambiaría el tema.

-Me alegro, sigue así y algún día podrás usar la invocación de las alas del Fénix-Dijo sonriendo.

-Si no te preocupes, seguiré entrenando-Dijo en tono serio-Si me disculpas iré a mi cuarto, estoy cansado de entrenar con Monika.

Y se retiro a su cuarto, mientras su primo lo veía irse, cuando Emilio se perdió de vista, el mentor del joven rey, Vladimir Lupei se acerco a el.

-Creo que el chico se siente algo presionado Antonio-Le comento el mentor al joven rey.

-Solo quiero que sea un buen rey y que si yo no lo logro, el puedo detener esta guerra sin sentido alguno-Le dijo mientras caminaba en la dirección opuesta seguido de Vladimir.

 **En otra parte.**

La joven princesa Jade ya había llegado donde su madre, esta ultima estaba en su despacho hablando con su general del ejercito de su reino, no se atrevió a entrar ya que sabia que cuando había alguien hablando de temas de guerra con su madre no debía interrumpir, por lo que decidió esperar un momento a que terminaran.

-Su majestad, el ejercito esta listo para partir a la batalla-Dijo el joven con tono de respeto, su nombre era Toris Lorinaitos.

-Toris-Lo llamo, el joven castaño la miro con atención-¿Donde sera la batalla?

-Sera al sur, el ejercito del Fénix ataco y se adueño de una aldea que estaba bajo nuestra jurisdicción-Dijo con tono firme.

-Ya veo, vayan con cuidado y que el sol ilumine su camino Aru-Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana directo a su pueblo.

El joven hizo una reverencia y se retiro, encontrándose con la joven princesa a la cual saludo de forma respetuosa y se retiro a preparar a sus hombres para salir a la batalla.

Jade una vez sola su madre entro a su despacho, Chun al ver a su hija se acerco a saludarla con una sonrisa.

-Jade Aru, ¿Como estas hija?-Pregunto tranquila la joven reina.

-Estoy bien madre, y feliz cumpleaños-Le dijo mientras escondía el regalo detrás de su espalda.

-Gracias Jade Aru-Le agradeció mientras la abrazaba.

Jade con un movimiento rápido escondió el regalo en una de sus mangas, cuando se separaron Jade respiro hondo y se dispuso a hablar.

-Madre, veraz debido a que esta es una fecha especial para ti, quiero...-Pero fue interrumpida por la capitana de su ejercito, Fatima, la cuñada y prima de su fallecido esposo, aparte de su mentora.

-¿Ocurre algo Fatima Aru?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Si, se requiere su presencia en el Gran Salón-Dijo de manera respetuosa, podrá ser su cuñada pero no dejaba de ser la reina.

-Bien, estaré ahí Aru-Dijo con mas calma y suspiro mirando a su hija-Hablaremos después Aru.

-Claro Madre-Dijo con algo de desilusión que supo disimular.

Chun se fue junto a Fatima mientras que Jade sacaba su regalo y se marchaba a su cuarto mientras suspiraba con su regalo para su madre aun en brazos, entro a su cuarto y se quedo dormida mientras pensaba en una futura época de paz que esperaba no estuviera muy distante.

-Espero que esta absurda guerra termina algún día-Dijo antes de caer dormida mientras abrazaba la pequeña caja que aun tenia en brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a Eagle Primecee por su apoyo a este pequeño proyecto que creo no serán muchos capítulos o quien sabe y también a otras personas que me apoyan y les gusta mi manera rara de escribir XD**

 **Bien sin mas que decir vamos a la historia.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados aquí no me pertenecen, solo uno que otro XD**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2._**

 ** _El primer encuentro._**

Despertó de su sueño y sin mas fue a la ventana, noto que no había pasado mucho tiempo por lo que decidió salir de su cuarto y del castillo dejando el regalo para su madre en el cajón de su cómoda, iba caminando cuando en ese momento se le ocurrió salir del castillo a escondidas de todos, no quería a nadie hostigandola para que regresaran temprano, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que pasaba en ese momento.

Salio de manera sigilosa y corrió hacia el bosque cercano que bordeaba al reino, se interno en el mismo, no era la primera vez que entraba en ese bosque, no era una chica asustadiza y mucho menos una que se dejaba intimidar por cualquiera, si algo había aprendido de su madre y padre era a ser valiente y fuerte.

Iba caminando de forma tranquila cuando escucho una melodía como de silbido, se escondió detrás de un árbol y vio a un joven de vestimentas rojas y doradas, reconoció el escudo del reino del fénix, enemigo del reino de su madre, no se atrevió a salir ni a hacer ruido.

El joven por mientras se notaba que también había salido a escondidas de su hogar, en ese momento el se encontraba asando unos peces que había pescado en un rió cercano, estaba pensando en eso de la guerra, según las historias y leyendas que se contaban entre el reino, ese conflicto se origino por una disputa entre las dos casas patriarcales de ambos reinos por los territorios que rodeaban a ambos reinos, pero no podía entender como por algo tan estúpido se acabo aquella unión entre reinos. Se quedo pensando un poco mas sobre lo ocurrido siglos atrás cuando en ese momento escucho algo cerca de el, por instinto se volteo rápidamente y saco su espada poniéndose en pose de combate.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-Pregunto con voz serena sin bajar la guardia-Sera mejor que salgas.

Jade noto que el tono de voz de aquel chico era de amenaza pero armándose de valor y empuñando una daga que siempre llevaba con ella salio de su escondite directo a atacar al joven del reino enemigo, el joven recordando los entrenamientos que tenia con Monika logro esquivar la daga de aquella muchacha y hacer que cayera al suelo.

-Rindete-Le ordeno a la joven.

-¡Jamas!-Exclamo con determinación y con un movimiento rápido logro tirar al chico que la apuntaba con su espada.

Se coloco sobre el intentando encajar su daga en el pecho del joven, pero este no se dejaba.

-¡Vas a morir como todos los tuyos!-Grito con fuerza la joven empujando hacia abajo el cuchillo.

-No lo creo preciosa-Le dijo para después impulsarse con fuerza y terminar el encima de ella.

Emilio le quito la daga de las manos y sujeto sus muñecas, ahora que la miraba con detenimiento la joven debajo suyo era muy hermosa con esos rasgos orientales como a la vez propios de un extranjero.

-Vaya que eres una chica hermosa-Dijo de forma directa.

Jade se sonrojo y aparto la vista cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Si vas a hacerlo solo hazlo rápido y luego matame, no me dejes vivir con la vergüenza-Dijo con voz medio quebradiza e intentando no dejar correr ninguno lagrima.

-¿Que? Yo no haré eso-Dijo entendiendo a lo que se refería-No seria correcto.

Se quito de encima de ella, y le devolvió la daga sentándose una vez mas junto al fuego, Jade la miro intrigada normalmente y según lo que le contaban los sirvientes y los del pueblo los soldados del reino del Fénix eran despiadados y sanguinarios.

-¿Porque no?-Pregunto curiosa levantándose del suelo.

-Porque mi primo no me crió para hacer tales bajezas a las damas-Le dijo con simpleza.

Jade se sorprendido y a la vez se sonrojo un poco por lo que dijo.

-Por cierto, me llamo Emilio Fernandez Carriero-Se presento ante la chica.

-Oh en ese caso, yo soy Jade Da Silva Wang.

-Te llamas como la princesa del reino del Ave Azul.

-Es que soy la princesa.

-Oh ya veo, en ese caso, es un placer su alteza.

-Por favor solo dime por mi nombre.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero porque estas fuera del castillo? ¿No se preocuparan por ti?

-No, mi madre ya sabe que suelo salir a pasear-Le dijo para que estuviera mas tranquilo.

Y así la pasaron hablando por un buen rato.

 ** _En otra parte._**

En el campo de batalla el ejercito rojo ya esperaba al azul la general del ejercito rojo estaba montada en un corcel con espada desenfundada lista para dar la voz de ataque, mientras el ejercito azul que era comandado por Fatima estaba avanzando al campo de batalla.

Cuando Monika alcanzo a ver los estandartes del reino enemigo supo que era tiempo de prepararse para el ataque enemigo, dio la orden de estar listos para cuando llegara el momento, y llego.

Ambas lideres se vieron con furia y sin mas dieron la orden a sus ejércitos.

-¡¿Listos?!-Resonó en la voz de ambas mujeres y ambos ejércitos se pusieron en guardia desprendiendo auras rojas y azules-¡Ataquen!

Y no tardo mucho para que ambos batallones chocaran entre ellos iniciando choques de espadas, y lanzaran ataques de diferentes magnitudes, ambas lideres avanzaban y luchaban entre ellas, era palpable el odio que se tenían.

-¡No lograran ganar esta vez!-Grito Fatima con fuerza-¡Preparen los cañones!

Desde atrás se notaban los artilleros con sus pesados y enormes cañones apuntando al ejercito enemigo, Monika al ver esto palideció no podía arriesgar a sus hombres.

-¡Replieguence!-Ordeno Monika a sus tropas, estas no dudaron en retroceder.

-¡Fuego!-Grito Fatima y las balas empezaron a caer.

Y aunque algunos no pudieron escapar o dejaron de luchar igual hubo muchas bajas en ambos ejércitos.

En el campo de batalla esa misma tarde quedaron varios hombres y mujeres de ambos ejércitos y los estandartes de ambos reinos como recordatorio de esa batalla.

 ** _En el despacho de Chun Yin._**

La reina estaba sentada mirando a la ventana y pensando cuando en ese momento llego corriendo Toris, el general de su ejercito.

-¿Que ocurrió Aru?-Pregunto sin rodeos sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

-En la batalla del desierto cerca del territorio invadido hubo numerosas bajas majestad-Reporto el muchacho haciendo una reverencia hacia la mujer.

-Ya veo Aru-Dio un suspiro-¿Donde esta Fatima? Necesito hablar con ella Aru.

-Esta en la sala de sanación-Le dijo con total respeto.

-Bien, cuando salga, por favor dile que necesito que venga a verme Aru.

-Así lo haré, con su permiso me retiro.

La reina solo asintió y el chico se retiro, Chun Yin tenia una idea para acabar con aquella guerra de una vez por todas, y para eso necesitaba la opinión de Fatima para llevar a cabo su plan de acción.

 _ **En el reino del Fénix.**_

El rey Antonio estaba pensando en como terminar con siglos de conflictos debido a los reportes de esa batalla en el desierto para frenar el avance del ejercito azul, dio un suspiro, cada vez sentía que esa guerra tenia menos sentido que antes.

En ese momento entro uno de los guardias del palacio para hacer un anuncio.

-¡Su majestad!-Entro y cayo en una reverencia ante su rey.

-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunto confundido y su consejero se acerco a ver que ocurría.

-Su primo se escapo del palacio-Dijo mientas alzaba la cabeza para ver a su señor.

-Tiene que ser un chiste-Se lamento Vadimir dándose una palmada en la cara.

Antonio solo suspiro resignado era de esperar que Emilio se escapara debido a que no le gustaba estar encerrado, era un espíritu libre.

-No se preocupen, ya regresara-Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa resignada.

Tanto el consejero como el guardia se miraron pero sabían que Antonio era el único que conocía mejor que nadie a Emilio y que regresaría en cualquier momento.

-Vlad, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante-Le anuncio el joven rey.

-Usted dirá majestad.

Y sin mas empezó a hablar de el sobre su plan de acabar con esa absurda guerra de miles de años, Antonio solo esperaba que lo apoyaran en su idea, su consejero no era problema Vladimir estaba de acuerdo, pero lo que eran su pueblo y demás gente involucrada costaría trabajo, pero confiaba en que entenderían que era por el bien de todos.

 ** _En el bosque._**

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron platicando hasta altas horas de la tarde y el sol ya se estaba poniendo, Jade supo que era tiempo de irse.

-Bueno, me divertí mucho Emilio-Dijo levantándose y sacudiendo su vestido para limpiarlo un poco de la tierra.

-Yo también me divertí, pero supongo que ya debes irte-Dijo ahora Emilio parándose también.

-Si, si no regreso mi madre va a enloquecer-Se rió un poco imaginando la escena.

-Bueno si es así, te acompaño.

-No, si te ven te pueden apresar, yo iré sola.

-Solo hasta los limites, de todas formas no tengo planes de regresar pronto a mi casa-Se encogió de hombros.

Jade supo que era alguien testarudo y que por mas que se empeñara en decir que no, el igual la seguiría, por lo que lo dejo acompañarla mientras caminaban estuvieron hablando otro poco de cosas cotidianas, hasta que llegaron al limite del bosque.

-Bueno aquí nos separamos-Dijo Emilio.

-Si eso parece.

-Bueno espero verte pronto otro día.

-Mañana creo que podre venir un rato.

-Genial, me podrás ayudar con mi entrenamiento-Sonrió un poco.

Jade igual sonrió un poco, ese chico le agradaba.

-Bien te ayudare si tu me ayudas con el mio.

-Es un trato-Le tendió la mano y Jade la estrecho-Bueno me voy antes de que alguien me descubra.

Y se fue corriendo internándose en las profundidades del bosque, Jade lo miro irse y sonrió para después regreso al castillo, y después de recibir una reprimenda y sermón de su madre, Jade se fue a su cuarto prometiendo avisar si volvía a salir.

Una vez en su cuarto miro por la ventana hacia la luna y se imagino a Emilio mirando la misma luna que ella, con ese pensamiento en mente se fue a dormir.

 _ **En algún lugar cerca de la frontera entre ambos reinos.**_

Un hombre misterioso miraba al horizonte, el era el único que podía hacer que las alianzas que se estaban a punto de formar no se efectuaran pero debía actuar con cautela.

-De mi cuenta corre que nunca se acabe la guerra, y que ambas razas se extingan-Susurro entre la oscuridad.

Y nadie imaginaba lo que este hombre iba a hacer para que esa guerra nunca terminara y ambos reinos acabaran en ruinas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3.**_

 _ **La boda y la tragedia, Parte 1.**_

-¿Qué Dices sobre la idea?-Pidió la opinión de su consejero y mentor.

-Bueno pienso que si quieres la paz entre los reinos, es buena idea-Comento en modo pensativo-Pero solo quiero decirte que al pueblo no creo que le agrade mucho que la futura esposa de su rey sea la reina del reino enemigo.

-Lo sé, pero esto es necesario para acabar con esta guerra y que muchos no mueran-Dijo dando un suspiro pensando en sus tíos que fallecieron en esa guerra sin fin y el mismo tuvo que cuidar y criar a su primo.

Después de eso ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en la propuesta de matrimonio, pero antes debían de enviar una carta al reino vecino dirigida a ChunYin para que ella misma aceptara y de ahí enviarla al palacio de la sacerdotisa Anya Braginskaya, para que ella presidiera la ceremonia y la aprobara.

Entonces así lo hicieron, Vladimir escribió la carta y la envió con uno de los mensajeros del palacio, el cual era Feliciano, el cual en compañía de su amiga Monika emprendió el camino directo al Reino del ave Azul.

 _ **En otro lugar.**_

Jade y Emilio estaban en el bosque como la última vez que estuvieron juntos, se veían a escondidas ya que temían que su amistad fuera mal vista por sus familiares, ya que los familiares de ambos eran los reyes de sus respectivos países.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Jade mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

-¿Quieres entrenar un poco?-Pregunto igual en pose de pensador.

Jade lo miro curiosa, pero luego sonrió y asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Muy bien, vamos-Dijo parándose del suelo.

Ambos se pusieron a practicar, pudieron unos blancos improvisados hechos por Emilio y se pusieron a practicar.

-Bien aquí voy-Emilio se preparó y sin más que hacer lanzo su ataque.

-¡Cuidado Emilio!-Grito Jade al nota algo que no debía de pasar.

El árbol de atrás se estaba quemando ya que sin querer Emilio había hecho mal el cálculo para lanzar su ataque, y este término en un árbol cercano, se las vieron duras para apagar el incendio pero cuando lo lograron se soltaron riendo divertidos por el problema que tuvieron.

-Nunca en mi vida me había divertido mucho-Dijo entre risas el joven divertido.

-Ni yo-Se calmó un poco y siguieron con el improvisado entrenamiento.

 _ **En el castillo del Ave Azul.**_

La carta de compromiso ya había llegado y fue dada a la Reina por Fatima, ChunYin la leyó y una vez que termino miro a Fatima.

-¿Tu que dices Aru?-Miro a su fiel amiga.

-Puede ser una trampa, pero se nota que quiere hacer las paces-Dijo mirando la carta ella misma, no notaba mentiras en las palabras escritas.

Aparte de la nota en la parte baja estaba la firma del Rey Antonio y el cello real en forma de Fénix que se usaba cuando era un asunto de índole importante.

-Creo que debo aceptar Fatima Aru-Dijo en tono serio-Si lo voy a hacer.

Fatima se le quedo viendo un segundo como no estando muy segura, pero confiaba en el criterio de su cuñada, ya que por algo ella era la reina.

-De acuerdo, tienes mi apoyo-Dijo después de un rato-Pero creo que al pueblo no les va a caer muy bien que el hombre que deberías odiar sea el nuevo rey.

-Cree que al reino del Fénix tampoco les va a caer muy bien que su nueva reina sea la del país enemigo Aru-Dijo dando un leve suspiro.

Tomo la carta y dio su respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio del español, para después poner el cello real, sabia el destino que tomaría la carta por lo que mando a su mensajero, Arthur que la llevara al palacio de la sacerdotisa Anya Braginskaya, el cual se encontraba en medio de ambos reinos ya que era un lugar neutral por ser representadas por el ave de la paz, la Paloma.

Arthur como fiel mensajero llego al lugar que era habitado por hermosas damas que no estaban con ningún de los reinos en conflicto, entrego la carta a una de las aprendices y se retiró del lugar, Erika alias "Lily" por sus amigas, le entrego la carta a Anya, una mujer muy hermosa como sabia. Anya miro la carta y sonrió con algo de felicidad ya que por primera vez en esos años ambos reyes de ambas naciones en guerra daban el paso de terminar con aquel conflicto.

-Me alegro por ellos-Dijo en voz baja sin quitar su sonrisa.

Tomo el cello de su orden y lo marco en un tercer lugar que era destinado a ella, dando así su aprobación para la unión entre ambos monarcas y dando a entender que ella misma los casaría. Después de eso llamo a su fiel amiga su mensajera, Felka Lukasiewackz y le encomendó entregar la carta al Reino del Fénix, tarea que cumplió al piel de la letra.

 _ **En el bosque.**_

Una vez que terminaron de "entrenar" ya que se la pasaron bromeando o quejándose de que no les salía bien sus ataques, ambos se dejaron caer al suelo importándoles poco si se ensuciaban y se quedaron ahí mirando al cielo.

-Emilio, ¿Te digo algo?

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto curioso el muchacho.

-Eres el mejor amigo que he podido tener-Dijo sonriendo un poco mirándolo.

Emilio solo atinó a sonrojarse un poco, pero trato de mantenerse serio y sereno.

-Tú también eres una buena amiga-Dijo un poco tímido.

Soltó una leve risa, a Jade se le hacía un poco gracioso el ver avergonzado, aparte de que se le hacía un poco lindo, se sorprendió de que pensara que Emilio se le hiciera lindo cuando se avergonzaba, se sonrojo un poco pero trato de parecer natural.

-Bueno cambiando el tema-Jade trato de calmarse un poco-¿Cómo es tu primo? Me han dicho que es un guerrero despiadado que no se tienta el corazón con nadie.

-Eso no es verdad, la verdad es alguien con quien puedes hablar, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar que quien lo necesita, incluso está tratando de encontrar una manera de acabar con la guerra-Dijo Emilio contento y orgulloso de su primo.

-Mi madre igual está pensando en una manera de acabar con la guerra-Dijo Jade con una leve sonrisa-Espero que lo logren para que podamos ser amigos como se debe, y no salir a escondidas del castillo para vernos.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro y se miraron un momento como buscando un tema de conversación que ambos pudieran seguir, pero no pudieron encontrar nada de qué hablar y solo se quedaron en silencio, luego miraron al cielo y Jade fue la que rompió el silencio que se formó entre ambos.

-Como quisiera tener alas y volar lejos de este conflicto sin sentido-Dijo dando un suspiro.

Emilio solo la miro y soltó un suspiro también.

-Es lo mismo que yo quiero, mis padres murieron por esta guerra y los de Antonio igual-Dijo de forma tranquila el chico.

Jade solo se le quedo viendo un momento y luego sonrió un poco al chico. Esta vez se forma un silencio de lo más cómodo para ambos.

 _ **En el Reino del Fénix.**_

Vladimir llego con la carta en su mano y se la entregó a Antonio el cual sonrió complacido de que ChunYin fuera a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

-Acepto-Dijo sonriendo feliz.

-En ese caso mi señor, creo que debemos prepararnos para la ceremonia, y más usted-Dijo el consejero sonriendo también aunque en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Antonio fue junto a su amigo a prepararse para el viaje al palacio de la sacerdotisa Anya, se puso sus mejores ropas mientras pensaba en la futura unión, y en la reina misma, a pesar de ser unos años mayor que él no podía dejar de pensar que ChunYin era hermosa a pesar de ser un poco mayor.

-Señor, ya debemos partir-Dijo Vlad que era el que lo acompañaría a esa importa reunión con la Reina ChunYin y con la Sacerdotisa Anya.

-Vamos entonces-Dijo sonriendo, estaba más que ansioso-Quiero que cuando llegue Emilio le hagan saber todo.

-Si majestad-Dijo Monika en voz fuerte y firme.

Ambos hombres se retiraron ante la atenta mirada de su general que no dejaba de sentir que algo malo iba a pasar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4.**_

 _ **La boda y la tragedia, parte 2.**_

Ya estaba en el palacio de la sacerdotisa Anya que los esperaba en la puerta de su morada con una sonrisa en su cara, ChunYin al llegar y ver a Antonio suspiro, ella iba acompañada por Fátima y Antonio por Vladimir, ambos acompañantes solo mantuvieron su distancia ya que era algo importante para ambos monarcas y no querían echarlo a perder por alguna discusión.

Iban caminando por los pasillos del palacio en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a una puerta blanca y con el dibujo de unas alas talladas en la misma, Anya se giró hacia sus acompañantes y sin más hablo.

-Ustedes dos esperen aquí afuera-Dijo a Vladimir y a Fátima-Majestades síganme por favor.

Ambos monarcas solo asintieron a sus acompañantes y entraron al salón con Anya, tanto el hombre del fénix como la mujer del ave azul miraron a sus reyes entrar, sin saber que solo uno saldría de ese lugar.

 _ **En el castillo del país del Ave Azul.**_

Jade ya había regreso y se le hizo extraño que su madre no la recibiera, fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta dando un suspiro, miro un pequeño paquete que estaba en su mesa de noche, se acercó y lo abrió, en el interior de la caja había un hermoso broche de una guirnalda de plata y de piedras preciosas de color azul, dio otro suspiro.

-Tal vez cuando la vea le pueda dar su regalo de cumpleaños muy atrasado-Dijo dando un suspiro, pero volvió a sonreír-Bueno no importa, iré por algo de comer.

Salió pero antes de alejarse volvió a entrar a su cuarto y tomo el regalo por si miraba a su madre dárselo, se dirigió a la cocina para poder comer algo cuando en ese momento se encontró con su amiga y dama de compañía.

-Hola Sakura-La saludo amablemente.

-Jade-Sama, ¿Dónde estaba? Su madre la estaba buscando para comunicarle algo importante-Dijo en modo de regaño la joven muchacha.

-Estaba caminando por el bosque-Dijo como si nada.

-¡¿Está usted loca?!-Exclamo sorprendida-Sabe que no debe salir sin un guardaespaldas.

-Sakura, se cuidarme sola-Le dijo exasperada, odiaba a veces la actitud sobreprotectora de todos a su alrededor.

Sakura sabía que no llegaría a nada, por lo que suspirando decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

-Bueno, ¿Y dónde está mi madre?-Pregunto para cambiar el tema.

-Salió rumbo al palacio de la sacerdotisa Anya, junto con Fátima-san.

-Qué extraño, nadie se acerca a ese lugar desde hace muchos años-Se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Sakura-¿Sabes a que fue?

-Eso es lo que ChunYin-Sama quería decirle, pero no estaba.

Jade decidió no preguntar más, ya que supuso que su madre se reunió con la mujer para algo importante, después dejo de pensar en ese tema y junto a Sakura se encamino a buscar algo de comer.

 _ **En el palacio de la paz.**_

Ambos monarcas estaban uno frente al otro y se miraban con un singular brillo, mientras que en medio de ambos estaba Anya con las manos alzadas al cielo, donde en el techo estaba el dibujo de una hermosa paloma.

-En presencia de nuestra madre dadora de paz, inicio esta ceremonia para unir a estas dos almas en santo y sagrado matrimonio-Dijo la sacerdotisa con voz fuerte-Ahora les pido Antonio y ChunYin que presenten su llama interna.

Ambos reyes aun sin mirarse se tomaron de las manos y con sus libres aparecieron las auras de dos hermosas aves, las que ellos dos representaban, ambos alzaron sus manos hacia la paloma, mientras Anya iniciaba un rezo para sellar la unión ambos reyes se miraban con una leve sonrisa, sabían que con su unión sus reinos igual estarían en paz y unidos por fin.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que alguien más estaba en el palacio, apuntando con un arco hacia Antonio, cuando en ese momento ChunYin hizo una expresión de horror, cosa que desconcertó a Antonio, la ceremonia paro y Anya miro hacia el punto en el que miraba la reina de azul, y miro horrorizada lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Antonio cuidado!-Grito asustada la sacerdotisa.

Pero ni ChunYin, ni Anya pudieron hacer nada, ya que la flecha fue lanzada y esta atravesó a Antonio en el pecho, ChunYin solo miro con horror al joven rey caer mientras un rio rojo salía de la herida y de su boca, Anya corrió hacia el joven caído, en cambio la reina salió corriendo del lugar asustada de que ella también fuera herida.

Mientras en los brazos de Anya, Antonio miraba agonizante como la dama que iba a ser su esposa escapar junto a su cuñada y a Vladimir entrar rápidamente e ir hacia él.

-¡Antonio!-Grito asustado el joven consejero-Sabia que esto era mala idea.

-V-vlad, cu-cuida de Emi-Emilio-Dijo mientras agonizaba, que a su mente llego una imagen de su querido primito.

Y con el ultimo de sus pensamientos con su única esperanza de paz dejo de existir, Anya solo agacho la cabeza derramando una sola lagrima.

-Su llama interna ya no existe Vladimir-Dijo en tono triste.

El joven solo agacho la cabeza derramando lagrimas amargas por la pérdida de su amigo, ya se imaginaba como se pondría el resto del reino y peor aún, el joven primo del rey.

Junto a Anya lo prepararon y lo enviaron a su reino para que en ese lugar fuera su funeral y que fuera cremado en el lugar de sus ancestros.

 _ **En el reino del Ave Azul.**_

ChunYin le había dicho lo sucedido a Fátima, la cual estaba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho su cuñada y reina que en todo el camino de regreso no había parado de llorar y culparse por lo sucedido.

-Nada de eso es tu culpa, seguro que el blanco eras tú y todo esto era una trampa para atraerte-Le dijo intentando consolarla un poco.

-No lo entiendes Aru-Dijo ya un poco más tranquila-El blanco éramos ambos al parecer Aru.

La mujer solo se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho la reina, pero decidió dejar de pensar en eso por un momento y concentrarse en lo que pasaría, de seguro Vladimir diría que ellas habían asesinado al rey Antonio cuando había pasado prácticamente al revés, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

En ese momento, iban las dos por el pasillo del castillo cuando se encontraron con Jade la cual se acercó a ellas, más concretamente a su madre.

-Madre-Una vez que estuvo cerca de ella supo que algo no estaba bien del todo-¿Qué paso?

-Nada Aru-Trato de parecer normal ante su hija-¿Necesitas algo Aru?

-No nada-Dijo un poco seria sabía que su madre no estaba de humor en ese momento.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Aru?-Noto el pequeño paquete entre las manos de su hija.

Jade se sonrojo un poco y volteo donde su madre extendiendo el regalo que en el momento de su cumpleaños no pudo dar, ChunYin solo tomo en sus manos el regalo y lo abrió notando el hermoso prendedor, solo le sonrió con amor a su hija.

-Es hermoso Aru-Dijo cerrando la caja, y abrazo a su hija-Gracias.

Jade se sintió orgullosa y correspondió el abrazo de su madre, toda la tarde se la pasaron juntas haciendo cosas de madre-hija. Aunque en el fondo ChunYin se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con el joven rey Antonio.

 _ **En el reino del Fénix.**_

Emilio llego del mejor humor al castillo para contarle lo que le había pasado a su primo, pero miro a todos con unas caras tristes, algo en el ambiente le daba mala espina.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-Pregunto curioso.

En ese momento Monika se giró bruscamente hacia él y lo tomo del brazo fuertemente.

-¡¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pasa?!-Grito con lágrimas en los ojos, eso lo dejo impactado, nunca había visto a esa mujer llorar-¡Esta muerto, eso pasa!

-¿Qué?-No supo cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por su amiga.

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? Mataron a Antonio!-Volvió a gritar con lágrimas de ira y tristeza.

Se dejó caer de rodillas ante las palabras dichas por su amiga que no paraba de maldecir todo y a todos, sin dudarlo corrió a donde se tenía el cuerpo de su primo, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de momentos que pasaron juntos cuando Antonio antes de ser rey lo entrenaba y que a cada fallo lo reconfortaba con cariño diciendo que lo haría mejor la próxima.

Cuando llego a donde estaba su primo recostado en una cama tipo ataúd pero sin cubrir en la parte de arriba, en el suelo había varias ofrendas que eran para despedir al gran rey que tuvieron, Emilio sin poder contenerse más dejo salir su dolor en cuanto vio a su primo recostado en el ataúd.

-Antonio-Lloro su nombre sin siquiera molestarse en limpiar sus lágrimas de dolor y tristeza.

Tomo a su primo en sus brazos e incorporándolo un poco lo abrazo contra su pecho mientras más recuerdos felices llegaban a su mente, las gotas saladas caían por sus mejillas y se derramaban en la cara de su primo, en ese momento, algo en su interior se rompió no sabía si era su cordura o su corazón al sentirse en cierta forma traicionado por la chica a la que estaba empezando a amar.

-Ella me mintió-Susurro con odio en su voz-Los acabare a ella y a su pueblo.

En cuando dijo aquello un aura roja lo envolvió, dejo despacio el cuerpo de Antonio donde estaba y de su espalda aparecieron unas alas hechas de fuego, no lo dudo ni se paró a pensar solo alzo el vuelo con su espada en mano que fue envuelta en una enorme llamarada de fuego en cuando la desenfundo de su vaina.

Fue en eso que Vladimir entro pero solo miro una estela de luz roja surcar los cielos y supo lo que pasaba.

-Esto está de mal en peor-Susurro el joven consejero con cierto temor en su voz.

 _ **En el reino azul.**_

Jade escuchaba gritos de terror fuera del castillo, fue a su ventana y noto una enorme llamarada de fuego rojo fuera de su cuarto, no lo pensó y salió corriendo de su cuarto en busca de su madre, cuando salió noto a todos los guardias del castillo correr en dirección a la salida para enfrentar a quien estuviera atacando a su reino.

-¡Madre!-Grito en cuanto la vio a lo lejos.

ChunYin corrió en dirección a su hija y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Qué está pasando madre?

-Ven conmigo Aru.

Y la jalo directo a su cuarto, Jade solo se dejó llevar por su madre lejos del revuelo y una vez que estuvieron lejos de todo el gentío se abrazó a su madre, ese ataque le recordaba a la noche en que su padre murió y eso no era un recuerdo grato ni para ella ni para su madre.

-Calma, no pasara nada Aru-Le acaricio la espalda en un intento de calmarla.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-A ti nada Aru.

En ese momento miro a su ventana y noto a alguien que volaba hacia donde estaban, solo frunció el ceño y una aura azul envolvió a la reina, en ese mismo instante llego Fátima al cuarto ChunYin se separó de su hija y beso su frente, Jade noto el aura en su madre y supo que ella igual iba a pelear contra quien les estuviera atacando.

-Ve con Fátima, ella te protegerá y te llevara a un lugar seguro Aru.

Jade abrazo una última vez a su madre, no se quería separar de ella, pero sabía que en ese momento poco y nada podía hacer y poniéndose la capa de su madre se fue, no sin antes ver como unas bellas alas azules salían de la espalda de su madre, luego de eso se marchó.

A lo lejos se notaba el reino en llamas y a los sobrevivientes correr lejos de ese lugar destruido ella se detuvo una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, y notaron dos resplandores de luz, uno rojo y otro azul, eso solo significaba una cosa, la reina estaba peleando contra el invasor, todos miraban con expectativa la batalla, la reina tenia las de ganar para ellos, pero el destino tenía otros planes.

 _ **En el lugar de la batalla.**_

Los cielos se teñían de azul y rojo ante los ataques de ambos contendientes, ChunYin estaba un poco cansada ya no era tan joven como antes pero tenía fuerza suficiente, respiraba agitadamente y tenía varias heridas leves y su cabellos estaba suelto producto de las ráfagas de viento que se levantaban tras cada ataque.

-Ríndete, no tienes nada que hacer Aru.

-Nunca, ustedes asesinaron a mi primo-Dijo con rencor y odio.

Y antes de que Chun pudiera reaccionar Emilio se lanzó contra ella con su espada en mano listo para dar una certera estocada en su pecho, justo donde estaba el adorno que Jade le regalo ese mismo día, el movimiento de Emilio fue tan rápido que ni tiempo de reacción le dejo a Chun, lo único que sintió la mujer fue un fuerte dolor, su sangre caer y la sensación de que su vida se apagaba al igual que su llama interna.

-Solo queda una y para poder completar mi venganza-Dijo en un tono acido Emilio-Sangre por sangre.

Y se fue dejando caer en la inconciencia eterna a Chun, mientras su luz se apagaba.

 _ **En un lugar apartado.**_

Tanto los pocos supervivientes del reino azul como su princesa miraron lo que paso, no podían creerlo, la reina fue vencida, todos cerraron los ojos y agacharon la cabeza en señal de luto, todos menos Jade que miraba a su madre caer entre las llamas mientras su luz se apagaba, de los ojos de Jade fueron cayendo gotas de dolor, mientras que un aura parecida a la que rodeo a su madre la envolvía.

-No dejare que esto termine así-Susurro con dolor mientras los últimos recuerdos de su madre venían a su cabeza-Si esto es lo que quiere el pueblo del fénix esto es lo que tendrá.

Y sin más unas hermosas y fuertes alas azules salían imponentes frente a los que quedaron de su pueblo, por su madre, por su padre y por su gente no iba a dejar que esos traidores que juraron paz con su reino se salieran con la suya, no lo iba a permitir.

 _ **En otro lugar.**_

El causante de tanto dolor y sufrimiento se estaba riendo, ya que con sus actos separo lo que casi fue una unión que acabaría con siglos de guerra.

-Solo resta ver como se matan entre ellos-Dijo la sombra con una sonrisa retorcida.

Estaba disfrutando mucho de todo eso, y no iba a dejar que se acabara tan pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5.**_

 _ **El reinicio de la Guerra.**_

Ya habían pasado mucho desde las desgracias anteriores y los nuevos reyes de ambos países seguían en guerra, no iba a parar hasta que su sed de venganza estuviera satisfecha y aunque sus tutores les dijeran que estaban llevando el conflicto a otros extremos ambos jóvenes no hacían caso, era obvio que no estarían en paz hasta vengar a sus seres amados.

-Esto nos guiara a la extinción-Replico Fátima a Jade que estaba sentada con una expresión un poco fría.

-No va a ver paz hasta no acabar con esos asesinos-Hablo con frialdad en sus ojos.

-Ya no te reconozco Jade, ¿Dónde quedo esa chica que odiaba la guerra?

-Murió junto a su madre, ahí es donde esta-Hablo para apartar su mirada de la de su tía.

-Tu madre quería la paz con ese reino y murió creyendo que tú lo ibas a lograr conseguir.

-Mi madre fue una ilusa por creer en eso-Dijo fríamente.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de la mujer que se sacrificó por ti?!

-¡Porque es la verdad!-Se levantó de su asiento y fue recibida por una bofetada de la mujer-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Ya no eres la misma Jade, no quiero seguir peleando por nada-Y salió de donde estaba junto a su sobrina.

En cuando se quedó sola se dejó caer en su asiento y sin más rompió en llanto abrió un cajón y de ahí saco un collar que su madre siempre usaba y que fue un regalo de su padre, lo abrazo contra su pecho y dejo salir más lágrimas.

-Madre, me haces tanta falta-Lloro desconsoladamente estando sola.

 _ **En el reino del Fénix.**_

Las cosas no estaban mejor, ya que el nuevo Rey Emilio había invadido y destruido una aldea que estaba bajo la guardia del reino azul.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-Exclamo Vladimir alterado.

-Era necesario-Dijo como si nada-Si no querían rendirse no tenía por qué perdonarlos.

-Antonio estaría muy decepcionado de ti.

-¡No soy el idiota de mi primo!-Grito furioso lanzando una bola de fuego contra su tutor que logró esquivarla-¡Lárgate no quiero ver a nadie!

Vladimir solo miraba con cierta pena y tristeza al joven y luego se retiró, una vez que estaba solo se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y de entre su ropa saco un collar con dije de fénix que era de su primo los apretó en una de sus manos y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Vengare tu muerte Toni, lo prometo-En sus ojos apareció la misma chispa de odio y rencor que hace tiempo.

Aun no podía creer que la madre de su amiga hubiera hecho algo tan ruin como el ordenar la muerte de un buen hombre y el que creyó en las palabras de Jade de que su madre era la mujer más buena de todas.

-Y acabare contigo también Jade.

 _ **En las afueras de los reinos.**_

Anya y su subordinada Felka estaban en la búsqueda del objeto que pondría fin a todo el conflicto que estaba acabando con ambos reinos, "El Muérdago de la Resurrección" que podía traer paz y prosperidad a ambas naciones además de traer desde el mas allá a los que habían caído de forma injusta y prematura.

Según la leyenda se encontraba en una cueva al norte y tenían que encontrarlo antes de que cayera en malas manos y lo usaran para traer más guerra de eso dependía de que todo volviera a ser paz en ese mundo plagado de guerra y muerte.

-¿Y crees que con eso vamos a remediar algo señora?-Pregunto curiosa Felka avanzando al paso de Anya, con ella llevaba una espada por si era necesario, además de ser la única que sirvió como soldado antes de unirse a la orden de sacerdotes de la paz.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo para que ese par de jóvenes no se pierdan en la senda del odio y el rencor que los está consumiendo-Dijo la sacerdotisa mayor-Y con eso podremos además resucitar las tierras destruidas por este conflicto, además de que los caídos vengan por un corto periodo de tiempo a ver a sus seres amados.

-Bueno solo espero que cuando eso ocurra, no pase nada malo-Dijo la joven ex-militar dando un suspiro.

-¿A quién quieres ver Felka?-Pregunto a su compañera.

-Tengo a muchas personas que las que deseo volver a ver señora Anya-Dijo dando un suspiro-Mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanos-Hizo un suspiro y su voz se volvió quebradiza-A mi esposo y a mis hijos.

-Sé que la guerra te quito gente muy amada Felka, cree que a mí también me la han quitado-Pensó en su padre y en sus hermanos, además de su amor, Alfred, al que nunca le confeso nada hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

-Entonces vamos a encontrar ese muérdago para poder acabar con esto y darles paz a todos y a los muertos también-Hablo con voz decidida la joven rubia.

Anya solo asintió y siguieron caminando sin saber que eran observadas de cerca por una sombra que no les perdía el rastro.

-No dejare que acaben mi diversión malditas arpías-Dijo esa sombra con enojo.

 _ **En el reino del Ave Azul.**_

Jade ya estaba más tranquila y miraba por la ventana esa noche tampoco podría dormir no sin ver en sus sueños a Emilio, suspiro, aunque no lo quisiera no podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente y odiaba que a pesar de saber lo que le hizo a su madre no podía odiarlo.

-Maldita sea, debería de odiarte pero no puedo-Dijo con enojo mirando aun al pueblo.

Miro al patio del castillo y vio la estatua de su madre hecha en modo de reconocimiento a ChunYin, tomo su abrigo y salió sin hacer ruido alguno hasta que llego a la estatua se acercó al pie de ella y la mira desde abajo y soltó un suspiro, agacho la cabeza y miro en la placa de oro que decía con letras grandes y hermosa lo siguiente:

"Para nuestra amada Reina, que se sacrificó por el bien de su pueblo y el tesoro que dejo atrás, que se encuentre junto a nuestro amado Rey en los cielos y que el gran Ave Azul los guarde siempre"

Derramo una lagrima no podía creer que hubiera blasfemado contra su madre, la mujer que dejo su vida atrás por amor a ella y a su gente, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Madre, perdóname, no era mi intención insultar tu memoria pero estoy tan llena de odio ahora no sé qué hacer-Levanto la vista al rostro sereno de la estatua-Dime ¿Qué debo hacer?, dame tu fuerza madre.

Rogo al cielo alzando las manos al cielo sin dejar de llorar con angustia y tristeza, aunque ella quisiera parecerse a su amada madre sabia y sentía que no tenía nada que ver con ella y que no se parecían en casi nada, ya que su madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la guerra y murió creyendo en una posibilidad de paz entre ambos reinos.

-No, la paz no se puede efectuar-Susurro-Ellos decidieron seguir en guerra cuando asesinaron a mi madre.

Y levantándose del suelo se retiró de ese lugar pero una bella ave de plumaje azul y brillante la miraba irse posada en el hombro de la estatua, por lo que voló y la siguió hasta que llego a su cuarto y se acostó a intentar descansar, y ahí se quedaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

 _ **En el Reino del Fénix.**_

Emilio estaba acostado en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño mas no podía se sentía mal por agredir a su tutor, pero tenía un increíble problema de la ira desde que su primo no estaba sus emociones lo traicionaban, y más cuando se trataba de la mujer en la que en estos momentos estaba pensando.

-Maldita sea, no debo sentir amor por quien se supone es el enemigo-Se quejó molesto-Pero no lo puedo evitar, aunque no debería la amo.

Se levantó para intentar apaciguar sus pensamientos respecto a su "enemiga" pero todo lo referente a ella lo alteraba más de solo pensar lo que pasaría si ambos se llegaran a enfrentar ya que sabía que si eso pasaba solo uno quedaría con vida y era lo que le quitaba el sueño.

-Hay por todos los cielos-Se lamentó-¿En que nos metimos?

Aunque no lo dijera se preocupaba de ese enfrentamiento que haría lo que fuera para retrasar aunque sabía que si quería poner fin a ese conflicto solo había tres formas: Numero 1, Un duelo a muerte con el gobernante del otro reino, Numero 2, Una alianza matrimonial y finalmente, Numero 3, Encontrar el muérdago de la resurrección. La verdad era que prefería la segunda opción pero sabía que Jade no se rendiría, ese tiempo con ella le dijo que era de las mujeres que nunca se rendían y la admiraba por eso.

Salió fuera de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y salir al balcón de su cuarto para ver el cielo nocturno perlado de estrellas y una luna que era la única testigo de sus confesiones hacia la nueva soberana del reino enemigo.

-Luna solo tú sabes lo que siento por ella-Hablo al astro que se alzaba y llenaba de luz todo a su alrededor-Que no le pase nada malo, pero no puedo dejar que la muerte de mi primo quede impune.

En ese momento, un ave de brillante plumaje rojo se posó junto a él en la barandilla del balcón mirándolo un momento.

-Hola amigo, ¿De dónde vienes?-El ave solo dio un graznido-Parece que quieres estar conmigo.

Extendió la mano y el ave voló posándose en esta, Emilio entro con el ave y la dejo posarse en su mesa de noche y el volvió a acostarse, esta vez sí pudo dormir tranquilo ya que sabía que alguien estaba velando su sueño y que había hecho un nuevo amigo.

 _ **Lejos de ahí.**_

En este momento Felka estaba en una batalla contra el enemigo que hizo todo eso posible, estaba protegiendo a Anya usando la espada que usaba para pelear.

-¡Anya vete!-Grito sin dejar de mirar a su oponente.

-Pero….

-¡Que corra y se aleje lo más que pueda!

Anya solo asintió y empezó a correr, cuando el hombre misterioso cuando el hombre misterioso hizo amago de perseguir a la sacerdotisa Felka se interpuso.

-No te dejare hacerlo amigo.

-Entonces morirás, mujer-El oponente se puso en pose de ataque.

-Que así sea-Hizo lo mismo sin titubear-¡Por la paz!

Y se reanudo la batalla, Felka de su espalda saco unas alas rojas como llamas y su espada se cubrió de fuego mientras lanzaba ataque tras ataque, la rubia alzo el vuelo, pero su adversario hizo lo mismo y noto que las alas de ese hombre eran negras y que fuego negro cubría su arma que era igual era una espada.

-¡Muestra tu cara cobarde!-Grito Felka con enojo.

-Si la dama insiste-Y descubrió su rostro, dejando ver un rostro conocido-Hola de nuevo vieja amiga.

-¿Tu?-Lo miro sorprendida bajando su espada.

-Si yo, ¿creíste que morí en ese incendio donde los idiotas de mis familiares murieron?-Cuestiono-Yo no era mi hermano cuñada.

-Luciano ¿Por qué? Flavio creía en ti.

-Porque yo lo único que quería era alimentar la guerra y que solo el linaje de los cuervos permanezcan-Dijo con orgullo-Pero tu unión con mi hermano lo arruino todo-La miro con odio-Y ahora ¡Podre arreglar eso!

Y sacando una flecha impregnada con el aura oscura de Luciano la clavo directo en el corazón de Felka que grito y poco a poco su llama interna se fue apagando, viendo acercarse su fin sonrió mientras Luciano la tenía en brazos.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque ahora podre estar con Flavio y sé que Anya está lejos de aquí en este momento-Dijo sonriendo un poco, mientras sangre salía de sus labios.

-Pronto le daré alcance y nada podrá salvarla-Dijo con frialdad-Y te contare un secreto que te llevaras contigo-Se acercó a su oído-Yo fui el que mato a Antonio.

Y cuando quiso decir algo más, su llama termino de apagarse y ella quedo inerte en los brazos del que alguna vez fue su cuñado, Luciano descendió al suelo y la dejo en el suelo para ir directo a buscar a Anya y evitar que encontrara la única cosa que podía arruinar su plan.

 _ **En otra parte.**_

Anya mirando al cielo dejo caer una lágrima por el fallecimiento de su mejor amiga dentro de la orden de sacerdotes de la paz.

-Por tu amiga, encontrare el muérdago-Dijo con una sonrisa triste-Que estés que con tu esposo y tus hijos en este momento a lado de nuestra madre Paloma.

Y dejando salir su aura blanca unas bellas alas blancas y emprendió el vuelo a la búsqueda del muérdago para poder traerla de vuelta aunque sea unas horas, y lo más importante, acabar con siglos de guerra.


End file.
